Mod-Pixel Dungeon Easy
Overview |header = }}This mod had a previous incarnation named "Easy Pixel Dungeon" released on May 19th, 2015, which was a simpler one without the main different aspects that the subsequent version has. Pixel Dungeon Easy is a mod of the Original PD that was released by Dronester on October 14th, 2015. It is based on version 1.7.5a of Original PD and because of that, some features of current Original PD are missing from it, but it implements degradation (for a full list of changes made after version 1.7.5a you can visit this link): * Auto-aiming of enemies with ranged weapons and wands is not available. * Same wands don’t merge. * Tengu does not drop a Tome of Remastery if the class has already obtained the Tome of Mastery in a previous run. * The Berserker perk: "The more enemies surrounding the Berserker, the faster he performs his attacks" is missing. * The Sacrificial Chamber and the scroll of Wipe Out don't exist. * The wand of Telekinesis is still available and is not replaced by the wand of Reach. This mod is very peculiar, as it starts very easy and it ends up extremely difficult (so its title is actually telling the half truth). The hero begins without an armor on depth 1, that looks like the Prison chapter but has the enemies of the Sewers, with a shop that sells all bags (there is also a potion belt added in this mod, with the sprite of the key chain from Original PD - as a consequence, the key chain with its function does not exist in this mod), a Book of Keys and also a Boomerang. In the second part of the game shops are added also on depths 24 and 27 and randomly on the next depths until depth 49. The landscape changes to Sewers on depth 4 and back to Prison on depth 9, but retains the normal changes of the Original PD from there and on (the Caves landscape starts on depth 11 etc.). In the first three depths 1-3 there is also a new enemy, the Slime, that drops dew (after you find the Dew Vial, farming Slimes on the first depths can fill the vial very quickly). Added features * All enemies (including bosses) on the first 15 depths have very low armor and evasion in comparison to the Original PD, while the hero starts with 100 HP at level 1 instead of 20 HP and has also a base 5% chance to land a critical hit (the only strong non-boss enemies on the first 15 depths are the mimics). Levelling up adds only +5 HP to the hero's health, like in Original PD though. All the other stats of the hero and of the enemies (hero's accuracy and evasion - named attack and defense by the game and shown in the hero's tab along with the armor's defense rating, enemies' HP) are the same with Original PD. Also all enemies drop randomly loot (some of them with a 100% chance), and all give XP until end-game, regardless of the hero's level. All enemies' description shows also their max and current HP points. * All food items restore the hero's satiety to full and offer minor healing to all classes. * The Doomerang missile weapon is added, which is a buffed version of the Boomerang, with 6 times its damage and that also applies debuffs (it releases randomly confusion / paralyzing / toxic gases). It has the damage upgrade scaling of tier 5 weapons, appr. +3.5 average damage per upgrade, and also the peculiarity of not being able to get balanced/repaired by weightstones, unlike the boomerang. One Doomerang is often inside the chests of the Rat King. A Huntress and especially a Sniper with an upgraded Doomerang is OP. Also, the Boomerang does not get transmuted to a Doomerang or vice versa. * Goo always drops an item with the sprite of the Lloyd’s Beacon, which is sometimes renamed to Portable Teleporter and teleports the hero to depths 1, 4, 9, 14 etc. instead of taking him/her to a specific location. When it has still the name Lloyd's Beacon, it retains the same function with the item of Original PD. The Portable Teleporter can also be often found in the Rat King's chests. The Lloyd's beacon does not get transmuted to a Portable Teleporter or vice versa. * High grass can also drop Rotbery seeds and the particular seeds can also be found lying on the dungeon floor (they brew usually potions of Strength, but also less often random potions). Any plant when stepped on always drops a random seed and might also drop a random scroll or potion or even food and gold. High grass has a smaller random chance to do the same. * In depths from 1 to 24 the loot drop rate of enemies is insane as for example marsupial rats drop always Healing potions, wraiths drop always scrolls of Upgrade and potions of Levitation, albino rats drop always scrolls of Identify, Enchantment and Upgrade, sewer crabs drop various scrolls and even scrolls of Upgrade etc. * Levelling up restores the hero's HP to full. * Potions of Strength and scrolls of Enchantment/Upgrade are a much more common find in the dungeon (some enemies also drop them and shops also sell them), so the hero by reaching the Caves might already have obtained 20 points of Strength, 20 scrolls of Upgrade and 20 scrolls of Enchantment. Rotberry seeds being a rather common drop also helps the hero to level up his/her strength. * Shops in all depths might also sell seeds, including Rotberry seeds, potions of Might/Strength and scrolls of Enchantment/Upgrade. * The Leather armor and the ring of Thorns also double the critical chance of the hero (which has a base 5% chance), instead of the ring providing only counter-damage to enemies. * The Invisibility, Levitation, Mind Vision and Purification buffs last very long (but also specifically the Poisoning debuff when it is caused by raw meat). In the case of the Invisibility buff, using wands, scrolls, or attacking enemies doesn't dispell the buff (Assassins gain a huge advantage by this feature, as they can make surpsise attacks with extra damage for extended periods of time). Depths 40-50 are an exception to this, as melee attacks against enemies make the hero visible again (but not attacks with missile weapons). Using scrolls and wands also negates invisibility on these last depths. * The potion of Divination is added, that shows all items on the depth, like drinking from a well of awareness. * The rings of Thorns and Haggler, all the bags, potions of Might, and wands of Magic Missile are all infrequent and not unique items anymore. * The Rat's Kings chests never contain degraded to negative level or cursed items. All items in the chests are also rare: tier 5 weapons or plate armors, rings, wands, doomerangs and portable teleporters. * There is a warning when the hero’s health goes below 25% of his/her max HP. * There is the interesting idea implemented that when items degrade they don’t break, but just lose a level (rings specifically stop degrading at level +1 and don't degrade further). Unlike Original PD though, when weapons and armors degrade their stregth requirement becomes higher, that is it becomes the default strength requirement of that level. * The wand of Magic Missile's bolts cause confusion to enemies. * When the full Dew Vial saves the hero from fatal damage, not only his/her health is restored to full, but he/she is also granted the Invisibility buff for an extended amount of time. One more interesting idea as a concept is the addition of the Books items: * The Book of Keys generates keys in exchange for gold, that starts from 400 pieces and increases by 400 per depth. * The Book of Might generates potions of Might, but for 15,000 gold each. * The Book of Rewards is supposed to provide the hero with gold, after he/she watches a film (it was most probably designed to show ads), but it is defunct and not working. * The Book of Summoning can summon very strong enemies (Beast / Albino Rat lookalike, Cyclops / Golem lookalike, Fighter / Hero Warrior lookalike, Fireball / Fire Elemental lookalike, Stinger / Acidic Scorpio lookalike, Summoner / Dwarf King lookalike, T3000 / DM300 look alike, Zoron / Yog-Dzewa lookalike) to fight against the hero, if the player wants to challenge him/herself according to the book's description, but these enemies insta-kill the hero on early levels, as all these enemies are encountered normally in the second very difficult part of the game and some of them are end-game bosses with the same stats. If the player actually wants to challenge him/herself, this book can be used rather safely only after the player has completed the second half of the dungeon with the very difficult enemies. It is sold for 10,000 gold though. Second additional part (depths 27-51) Especially in the Sewers chapter the monsters are very weak, so the hero can stock up to 100 potions of Healing, 100 scrolls of Upgrade etc. by farming rats, albino rats and crabs, but after the hero reaches Yog-Dzewa and defeats it, he/she has the choice to open the normally closed door of depth 26 and proceed to another 25 depths, which are insanely difficult. These depths include almost all the strong enemies from the previous regular dungeon renamed, with very dangerous new skills, and with very high stats (not just dangerous and higher, very dangerous, very high): Acidic Scorpio > Stinger, Albino Rat > Beast, Animated Statue > Gargoyle, Crazy Bandit > Mugger, Dwarf King > Legionnaire/Mercenary, Dwarf Monk > Black Belt, Fire Elemental > Fireball, Golden Bee > Wasp, Golem > Cyclops, Goo > Magigoo, Larva > Dark Slime, Mimic > Sneaker/Sneaky, Tengu > Shadow Master, Vampire Bat > Necromancer, Undead Dwarf > Skeletor, Tomb Wraith > roaming Wraith - there is also a Hero Warrior lookalike enemy named Fighter. Also new chapter bosses appear approximately every four depths with insanely high stats, for example the Goo lookalike boss Megidoo at depth 33 has 990 HP, other bosses of these chapters are the Swarm of Wasps on depth 37, the Dwarf King lookalike Summoner on depth 40, the DM-300 lookalike T-3000 on depth 45 and the Yog-Dzewa lookalike final boss Eye of Zoron on depth 50. Depth 39 looks like a boss depth but it is empty, nevertheless the 5 Skeleton keys needed for the hero to reach its exit are scattered in the previous five depths or sold in their shops. The landscape of these new depths randomly looks like any of the regular PD chapters without a specific succession (for example depth 30 can be like a Prison depth and depth 31 like a Demon Halls depth). Players are reminded that like in Original PD, if the hero is carrying the Amulet with him/her all enemies of a depth will rush to his/her location, but on these difficult depths, this can easily become overwhelming. The hero can use all the scrolls of Upgrade from the first depths, but this mod implements degradation, so any item upgraded to +50 will break after a few uses. The only way that these depths are manageable, is the hero to have a stock of scrolls of Enchantment, use most or all the scrolls of Upgrade he/she has already gathered on the main weapon, and then apply scrolls of Enchantment to it, until it gets the Tempered enchantment (after he/she stocks up again with these scrolls on depths 27-49 he/she can repeat the procedure, but always making sure there are enough scrolls of Enchantment for the Tempered enchantment to occur). In end-game the most advantaged class is the Huntress, especially a Sniper with a Doomerang, as attacks with missile weapons don't break invisibility on any depth, so the Huntress can take down all the end-game enemies (including the final boss Eye of Zoron) almost safely by drinking a potion of Invisibility and throwing her Doomerang against the enemies. In contrast a subclass which can't be played as such and reach end-game is the Battlemage, as wands can't be enchanted and become Tempered, so any very highly upgraded battle wand will quickly deteriorate (a problem existing also in Original PD in a lesser degree). There is also a minor bug in work in the late-game depths, as when the hero leaves them even once to return to the regular dungeon, their entrance on depth 26 becomes closed and they are no longer accessible by foot (the Portable Teleporter is still able to take the hero back and forth from the regular dungeon to the new depths though). Category:Mods